Golin
General information Golin is a language spoken by only a small population that contains people in several towns on the prairie. This language has not many grammatical rules and they're really regular that there's only one exception----- the verb "to be". Phonology Consonants Vowels * a —— Spanish "a" * e —— Italian "e" * ę —— Chinese "e" * i —— Spanish "i" * o —— odd * u (y)—— Spanish"u" * į (ee) ——"sir" without the r sound and then and then let your upper and lower teeth be in contact to each other while the lips do not Alphabet (Vowels, and consonants that sound the same in English will not be explained) * A a * B b * C c ----- "boots" / similar to Italian "z" * Ç ç ----- "s" in English * Č č ----- "ch" in English * D d * E e * Ę ę * G g ----- "George" in English * I i * Į į * J j ----- "y" in English/Croatian "j' * K k * L l * M m * N n * O o * Q q ----- "good" in English * R r ----- Spanish "r" (Doesn't have to be trill) * S s ----- "sh" in English * T t * U u * V v ----- "w" in English * X x ----- "h" in English with more stressed/slight "kh" in Arabic * Y y ----- "u" when u is not pronounced independently * Z z ----- "z" in Chinese pinyin/ Mongolian "z" Special Consonants Pronunciation Theory b, d, m, n, t: * When they are at the end without a vowel, they're pronounced with -ę * When they are at the end with -e, they're silent. (e.g.: de=d) ç: * When it's at the end without a vowel, it's pronounced with -į * When it's at the end with -e, it's silent. ("the end" means "at the end of a word") Grammar 'Nouns:' There're 4 cases for nouns: * nominative---- The subject; the one that does the action * genitive The one that something belong to * dative Indirect subject of a verb * accusative The direct object of a verb (There's no singular or plural) In infinitive form, they end in consonants. Verbs: Verb conjugation is depending on the tenses and the person. In infinitive form, they end in vowels (sound, not the spelling). Tenses: Present tense and Past tense Person: * Singular: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person * Plural: 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person (Which means he, she, and it have the same verb conjugation) Adjectives: Adjectives are always after the nouns or adverbs that describe them. Usually, adjectives change their endings depend on the endings of nouns. In infinitive form, they end with consonants (sound). Syntax: Declarative sentence structure: Sub.+ (adv.+adj. that describe the sub.)+ (adv. that describe the v.)+ v.+ obj.+ ( adv.+ adj. that describe the obj.)+ (time + place). (You can skip anything that's in the parenthesis; time+place can also be at the beginning of the sentence) Special declarative sentence structure: When you're telling where is something, you don't need to use the verb "to be" but use the method of verb conjugation to conjugate the prepositions. Sub.+ prep.(conjugated)+ place. Interrogative sentence structure: Same thing as declarative but with a asking tone. Special interrogative sentence: Use those question words to substitute the element that you need to ask, (it's hard to explain, but here's an example) Ex: The answer is: I go to the restaurant. Suppose you want to know where do I go, then the place is missing. Therefore, the question is: You go where? Exclamative Sentence Structure: How + adj./adv. + sub. +v.! Imperative Sentence structure: (Please) + v. + obj.. Vocabulary Example text Çxlinine zįlexinde, ibęndzine srac. Črkęline egin’, içzįd’g vo dyqjine. Iqlinqe’g uxexime zįxlane arrędo’g. Gilde egine ęnnal ajdrin’g. Ajdrin’t zįxlane, egine mine. Zordrine tine sįrtene jadxo’g te. English Translation (not literally): The endless prairie, and the blue sky. My mother's voice, reverberates in my heart. The sun seems to go down soon. But (I know) my mom (will) never come(s) back. Come quickly! My mom. Your son misses you very much. Literally translation: Prairie endless, sky blue. Voice mom's, reverberates in heart. Seems sun soon falls. But mom never comes. Come quickly, mom my. Son your very misses you. Category:Languages